Spy vs. Spy
thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTubeSpy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy competing against a White-dressed Spy. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances Season 1 *(Episode 1) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. *(Episode 2) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. *(Episode 3) - White sneaks some surprises into Black's gloves. *(Episode 4) - The safe inside White's submarine isn't what it seems to be for Black. *(Episode 5) - Black's thought ahead when White tries to counter his torpedo. *(Episode 6) - The black spy carries a dynamite over to the white spy's HQ not only to get knocked out and blown up by his own weapon. *(Episode 7) - The white spy tries to blow up the black spy's elephant but turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. *(Episode 8) - The white spy gets himself a cannon hat to kill the black spy but fails when the black spy uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *(Episode 9) - The black spy puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to the white spy but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. *(Episode 10) - The black spy uses a wrecking ball to destroy the white spy's apartment and fails. *(Episode 11) - The black spy uses a tank and sees the white spy in a jail cell but it turns out a trap. *(Episode 12) - White doesn't realize the danger he's in when he's taking notes on Black's new jet. Season 2 *(Episode 13) - Black tops White in basketball, but he has a surprise coming. *(Episode 14) - A car race seems to be a sneaky place for Black to launch a torpedo, but White Spy has a trick up his car. *(Episode 15) - Black thinks he's in trouble when he sees White hiding behind a rock, but the real trouble's inside a tree nearby. *(Episode 16) - White Spy digs for treasure but the Black Spy might club him. *(Episode 17) - The White Spy hopes to pogo stick his way to victory, but will the Black Spy make his point with a spiky ceiling? *(Episode 18) - The White Spy hammers the point when the Black Spy blows up a bridge White was about to cross. *(Episode 19) - White tries to sink Black but is shot down and lands on a desert island, where he has a rather explosive surprise for Black. *(Episode 20) - Black start a domino effect with wrecking balls that has devastating consequences for White. *(Episode 21) - White gets blown up by a concealed obserbatory gun fired by Black. *(Episode 22) - *(Episode 23) - *(Episode 24) - Trivia *The spy wins right now are (White 12, Black 9) (Change every time a Spy vs Spy is shown.) *Spy vs. Spy has been arounded in MAD (Magazine) and most of the Spy vs Spy were from Mad magazines or cartoons. *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for Xbox and Playstation 2 and a Spy vs. Spy NES. *Writers who wrote Spy vs. Spy were Antonio Prohías, Duck Edwing, Bob Clarke, George Woodbridge, David Manak, and Peter Kuper. *These spys made a brief cameo in season 8 from Family Guy. (episode was called Spies Reminiscent of Us.) *The spys appeared in 4 Pepsi's Mountain Dew commercials. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. Category:Segments